Sexy times
by Kiyarinnegan
Summary: Oh my! It's an all-out Elsword orgy! Just a bunch of Elsword pairings that are lemons all in one story. Update: I refuse to do the main couples like ElswordxAisha and EvexChung. Bring your tissues in case for nose bleeds! XD No one is safe from my dirty fingers heh heh. All classes shall lose their virginity and whatnot whether they like it or not .
1. VOTE

**Kiyo: I've been thinking a lot about doing a lemon lately. Before I wasn't too comfortable writing them but now I am. **

**Elsword: LEMONS! :D**

**Aisha: HENTAI! *bonks him on the head***

**Kiyomaru: Aw no yuri...? QQ **

**Kiyo: Just good old lemons! So yeah...What's the first pairing going to be I wonder~? Vote now in the reviews. I'm willing to even use my OCs in the lemon story too~. Oh by the way, I'm just going to put all my lemons into one story so each chapter will have a different lemon each time. HAPPY VOTING!**

**Everyone but Elsword and Kiyo: WHAT?! O_O**

**Kiyo: UM BYE~! *runs away* Oh one last thing, I'll do any classes for each character! Oh and you have to give me a damn plot or else I won't do it. -.-**


	2. Void Princess and Reckless Fist

**Kiyo: Ok since Sugarlatte voted first for RFxVP, then I shall grant her request~. ;D**

**Elsword: Oh and there are no yaois here too. Kiyo forgot to say that, sorry girls~. :3**

**Girls: AW! QQ**

**Kiyo: Should I just start...?**

**Kiyomaru: Yes! O_O Oh btw you should do one of Ara next~.**

**Ara: WHAT?! O_O *red face***

**Everyone but Ara: Yes~. *turns to Ara* You're still a virgin~. We don't recall reading a lemon about you yet~. *grinning widely***

**Ara: QQ I WANT TO KEEP MY INNOCENCE!**

**Kiyo: Oh you'll lose it soon enough~. *pulls out a needle and a bottle of Aphrodisiac***

**Ara: EEP! O_O**

**Kiyo: *gives it to Eve* You can shoot it in her~. **

**Eve: Thanks Kiyo~. *W* Come here Ara~.**

**Ara: NO! DX *runs away***

**Eve: GET BACK HERE! *chases***

**Classes down below.**

**Raven: RF**

**Aisha: VP**

**Elsword: LK**

**Rena: WS**

**Ara: SD**

**Eve: CEM**

**Chung: IP**

**Kiyo: Here is the plot for this tasty lemon. Raven's birthday is coming up and Aisha goes to Rena for advice on what to do for his birthday. Rena suggests that Aisha gives Raven a special night~. Read more to find out~. I hope you like my first ACTUAL lemon! :D**

* * *

**~Void Princess and Reckless Fist~**

"Hey Rena...Got a second?" Aisha the Void Princess asked Rena the Wind Sneaker while they were both washing the dishes after dinner.

"Sure what's up?" Rena asked.

"Can we talk in my room? It's kinda important." The purple-headed girl blushed.

"It's about Raven huh~?" She giggled. Aisha's face turned even more red and she nodded. "All right then let's go~." Rena dragged Aisha away from the kitchen but quietfully walked past the living room as the rest of the Elgang were on sofa chairs and couches while watching some random show. Both of the girls finally reached Aisha's room. Rena walked inside and Aisha walked in after her to lock the door. "Talk to me girl." Both of the girls sat on the bed as soon as she said that.

"Well it's just that...Raven's birthday is coming up soon and I wanna give him a special present..Since he's treated me so well." Aisha turned bright red.

"Oh I see. Here I've got an idea for you. Why don't you just have sex with him~?" Rena grinned widely.

"WHAT?!" Aisha's whole body turned red.

"Oh come on Aisha, you've been dating Raven for what...three years now? What's wrong~? Don't you want to?" Aisha looked away from the elf feeling hot all of a sudden.

"It's just that...the thought of doing it..." She said quietly.

"Oh you'll love it! But...when he takes your virginity, it'll be painful. BUT THE PAIN DOESN'T LAST LONG AISHA SO DON'T YOU WORRY!"

"How do you know this? Who took your virginity Rena?" The mage asked curiously.

"Chung~."

"WHAT SINCE WHEN?!" Aisha's eyes grew wide.

"Last week when you all went to bed~."

"Oh I thought that it was Elsword and Eve at it again."

"So you up for it~?" The elf giggled.

"Tell me more about sex. I wanna please Raven as best as I can. I want to know the tricks in doing it." Aisha said with determined eyes.

"Ok I'll tell you. I expect you to listen well so you don't ruin your special night~." Aisha blushed for a bit before Rena spoke again.

"I'll listen well. Raven's gonna want to be with me forever~." Aisha said with a small grin across her face.

* * *

"Ok I'll bring him over!" Rena winked at the mage that was pretending to be asleep while being naked under the covers on her bed. Aisha's face turned a bit red after hearing the elf. '_I'm ready to make love to Raven. I'll show everyone that he only belongs to me.'_ Aisha thought while blushing a bit.

"Aisha becomes a full woman after this~." Rena said quietly to herself and giggled softly. Rena walked quietly to the living room and tapped Raven on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Aisha has a surprise for you~." Rena giggled again. The others were beginning to look over at us.

"Another present from Aisha...?" He sounded confused.

"It's an amazing present~."

"What is it?" The others asked in unison.

"Where is she?" Raven asked.

"Just come on." Rena dragged Raven out of his chair and in front Aisha's room. Her door was closed.

"H-HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG-" Raven started to speak but Rena placed a finger on his lips.

"Just get your ass inside and enjoy the present~." Rena opened the door for him and kicked him inside.

"WHAT THE?!" Raven shouted in surprise. Rena quickly shut the door and locked it. Footsteps were approaching Rena as the others approached her.

"What's going on Rena?" Chung asked.

"Yeah what's with the racket? Trying to watch my show here." Elsword said feeling annoyed. Raven was trying to listen in on Rena to see what she was up to.

"Come to the living room and I'll tell you~."

"Um...ok?" They said in unison. Rena skipped all the way there while humming. The rest of the Elgang except for Aisha and Raven arrived at the living room.

"Now spill it Rena. Where's Aisha and why did you lock Raven in her room." Elsword now being interested. Rena whispered it into each of their ears. Chung and Elsword grinned, Eve giggled and Ara just standed there with her mouth open.

"It's about time they started doing it!" Elsword grinned wider. "I can remember my first time with Eve~." Elsword winked at Eve and she blushed madly.

"ELSWORD!" She slapped him across the face.

"OW!" Elsword rubbed his red face. Everyone began to laugh at the red head.

* * *

"Damn you Rena..." Raven sighed and sat on the floor._ 'So Aisha's present is in_ _here...?'_ Raven thought. "Might as well look for it." Raven started with Aisha's purple bat drawer. He pulled out each drawer only to find Aisha's clothes. Raven's face turned pink when he opened the bottom drawer to find Aisha's undergarments. "Better put everything back where it belongs before she kills me." Raven said to himself. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the huge bulge under the blanket on Aisha's bed. "Could that be my present under the blanket?" Raven said to himself. Aisha giggled in her head. _'This is so exciting! I can hardly stay still!'_ Aisha thought to herself while pretending to be sleeping under the blanket. Raven walked over to bed and removed the blanket only to find a naked sleeping Aisha. Raven's face turned bright red from the sight. "What the hell? Why is Aisha..? She's going to get cold like that..." He walked back to the drawer to go find some clothes for Aisha. Raven looked back at her. "She does look awfully cute and her breasts...WHAT AM I THINKING?!" Raven quickly closed his mouth and shook his head to remove the bad thoughts. As soon as Raven had finished putting the shirt on Aisha, she suddenly grabbed him and flipped him over making it so that she was on top of him on the bed. "A-Aisha?" Raven sounding surprised. She pressed her lips onto Raven's and licked his teeth asking for Raven to open his mouth. Raven slowly opened his mouth and let Aisha's tongue lick the roof of his mouth. Her tongue then tried to pull his inside her mouth. She earned a small moan from Raven. She smirked lightly against his lips as she was letting Raven dominate her tongue. Aisha rubbed her chest against his earning more pleasure for Raven. Aisha finally pulled back after needing to catch her breath. A string of both Aisha's and Raven's saliva were hanging between the both of them. "What was that about?" Raven grinned slightly.

"Let's become one tonight Raven. I love you so much. This is my special present to you. You may do whatever you wish to me. My body is yours and yours alone."

"You make a wonderful present~. I also want to become one with you. I love you Aisha." Aisha blushed slightly and Raven took that chance to put his hands on her shoulders and flipped themselves over making him be on top of her this time.

"B-be gentle please..this is my first time you know." Aisha's face turned red. Raven nodded and kissed her neck earning a small moan from her. "That feels nice Raven~. More~." Raven nibbled on her earlobe. Aisha shivered in pleasure as his teeth were on her earlobe. Raven bit her neck lightly and rubbed her left breast lightly. "I'm sorry that my boobs are not as big as Rena or Ara's..." She frowned. Raven released her and looked into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you're small or big. I love you and only you Aisha." Raven smiled at her.

"Aw Raven..." Aisha's face kept getting brighter red each second that had passed. "Please...continue."

"As you wish~." Raven removed her shirt. Aisha looked away as Raven gazed upon her. Aisha feeling annoyed from Raven staring at her for too long, grabbed his human hand and placed it onto one of her breasts. "Ah...Sorry if I made you wait." Raven rubbed her boob which caused Aisha to mewl.

"It's f-fine."

"S-stuttering now are we~?" Raven teased.

"S-shush..." Raven chuckled and licked her nipple. Aisha squeaked a little. "That feels weird yet enjoyable at the same time." Raven grinned widely and licked her nipple some more. Aisha closed her eyes and moaned happily as Raven was licking her. Raven could feel that her body was getting warmer and warmer with each passing moment.

"Can I suck your nipple?" Raven asked. Aisha sighed.

"Do you ever listen to me? I said that you can do whatever you want to my body. This is my present to you my dear Raven~."

"Ah...sorry." Raven apologized.

"Don't be~." Aisha shoved his face into her chest by force. Raven sucked on her left nipple and played with the right. Aisha moaned loudly and shoved his face into her breast trying to fit it in Raven's mouth. Raven bit down on her nipple slightly. Aisha squeaked a little and winced a bit. "Aah~." Raven released her and looked into her eyes again.

"Did that hurt you?" Raven asked nicely.

"O-only a little." She admitted.

"I see." Raven sat up on his legs and looked down at her womanhood. "Spread your legs open."

"Yes Raven~." Aisha immediately opened up her legs showing Raven more of her pussy. Raven sucked on her other nipple while his fingers were rubbing her clitoris. Aisha tried to supress her moaning but it came out anyways which turned Raven on even more. "Raven...let me take your shirt off please~." She looked at Raven with a pouty face. Raven nodded and stood up. Aisha immediately started taking his shirt off and threw it against the wall in 5 seconds flat.

"Well that was fast." Raven sounded a bit surprised. Aisha smirked lightly and brought her man down on top of her. Aisha mewled slightly as she could feel his chest against hers. Both of them could both feel how much body heat that they have. Aisha rubbed her chest against his lightly and started kissing him hungrily. Aisha started to wrestle his tongue with hers. Raven also wrestled with her tongue with his. Aisha let Raven dominate her tongue once more and he licked the roof of her mouth. Aisha let out a small moan against his lips. Raven started playing with her clit, this time with his nasod arm. He was careful not to poke her with it and rubbed lightly. This earned a louder moan from Aisha. Raven pulled away from Aisha and another string of saliva hung from their lips. Raven and Aisha's sexual desires for each other kept rising and rising for every minute that had passed. Raven climbed downwards towards her womanhood and saw that she was slightly wet. Aisha blushed as he did this.

"You can lick it if you want~." Aisha grinned at him. Raven's eyes were wide open for a few seconds before he decided to lick the top of her pussy. Aisha already starting get more wet. Raven decided to lick inside her and did so. This resulted in Aisha jumping a little bit and arched her back with several moans coming out of her mouth. "Keep...doing...that." Aisha's breath was starting to get a bit heavy. Raven grinned for a bit before going back to lick her womanhood. His tongue kept exploring inside of her.

"You taste sweet Aisha." Raven said that before licking deeper. Aisha placed a hand on his head and pushed him against her making it so that his tongue would go deeper.

"MMMM!" Aisha yelled out loudly. "DON'T STOP!" Aisha's breath was getting louder and heavier. She could feel something building up inside of her as Raven kept licking in her. _'I never thought that sex would be so enjoyable~.'_ Aisha thought to herself while drooling slightly. Aisha couldn't hold back whatever was building up inside of her and started cumming. Raven licked up all of Aisha's juices as best as he could. "Raven..."

"Yeah?" He said as he sat up on the bed. Aisha suddenly grabbed him and switched positions with him making her be on top once more.

"I want...to taste you..." Aisha rubbed his crotch with her hand lightly. Raven could feel his member getting harder from her touch. Raven nodded allowing her to continue. Aisha started to unzip his pants and pulled them down slowly revealing his boxers. Aisha gulped a little as she saw how big he was. "So big!" She stared at it in awe. Raven grinned slightly. Aisha slowly reached out with her hand and stuck it inside his boxers. She gripped his dick lightly before stroking it. Raven started getting even harder from her hand stroking it. Aisha slowly pulled down his boxers and threw all of his clothing on the floor including her shirt. Aisha stared at his large member once more. "I hope I can...satisfy you Raven." Raven smiled at her.

"I'm sure you'll do all right. Now continue~." Aisha grinned slightly and licked his tip.

"You taste delicious~." Aisha opened up her mouth and sucked on the tip of his dick. Raven started to moan slightly. '_Her mouth feels hot.'_ Raven thought to himself. Aisha slowly went down further filling up her mouth with his manhood. She bobbed her head up and down sucking his dick hard making slurping sounds as she does it.

"So hot..." Raven said quietly. However Aisha heard him and decided to step things up a bit. Aisha turned her body around and laid on him the opposite way giving Raven a close-up view of her womanhood and her asshole. Raven placed his hands on her ass and licked her asshole this time. Aisha moaned loudly as she was sucking him. Aisha sped up and had her hand on his manhood to stroke and suck him at the same time. Aisha tried her best not to gag seeing as this is her first time sucking a man. Aisha attempted to deepthroat his 9-inch dick. She held it in half-way for about 5 seconds then took her mouth off of his manhood. Raven fingered her asshole and licked her pussy at the same time. Aisha sucked really hard on his cock and started deepthroating it. She was moaning as she did it. She slapped his member against her lips. Aisha suddenly changed positions and looked into his eyes.

"Raven...I'm ready. For you to make love to me." Aisha kissed him and made moaning sounds against his lips. She pulled away from him for air. Raven nodded and switch positions with Aisha. Raven looked at her with worry. Aisha noticed this and smiled at him. "Don't worry Raven. I am happy to give my virginity to you. Just please be gentle..."

"Here hold my Nasod hand." Raven offered his metal arm to her. She nodded slowly and grabbed his metal arm. Raven put the tip of his member inside of her vagina. He could feel the hymen inside her with his tip. "Are you sure...?" He asked her sweetly. She nodded eagerly.

"I want to stay by your side forever! I love you Raven...I want to make a family with you." Aisha smiled brightly. Raven nodded. Aisha started to brace herself for the pain that Rena warned her about. Raven slowly went deeper and carefully broke her hymen. Aisha screamed in pain as he broke her hymen. Aisha cried a bit and squeezed hard on his arm from the intense pain.

"A-are you ok?!" He asked with worry. Aisha nodded weakly and smiled softly.

"I can withstand this. Go ahead Raven. Make love to me~." Raven nodded and he slowly pumped himself into her. The pain was slowly dissapearing as it turned into pleasure. Raven slowly went faster and faster when he heard Aisha started to moan loudly. "FUCK ME HARDER!" Aisha looked at him with lust-filled eyes. She let him go finally and spread her legs open wider. Raven went faster and harder, thrusting his dick into her. She rubbed her clitoris to give herself more pleasure. "SO BIG~!" She mewled happily. Aisha drooled slightly from the massive amount of pleasure. He thrusted in her faster touching her G-spot. Aisha suddenly got very wet when he hit her G-spot. "HARDER!" Raven practically slammed himself against her, fucking her with his whole length. Aisha could feel herself starting to cum again. She decided to hold it in and see what happens.

"So tight you are but I'll spread you open~." Raven said with a grin. Aisha blushed darkly as he said that. Raven placed his hands on her thighs to get in a better position. He continued thrusting his cock deep inside of her like before. Aisha couldn't hold it in anymore and let her juices flow out of her. Raven took his member out and licked up her juices. "You taste really really good~." He slapped his member against her womanhood. Aisha glared at him.

"Stop teasing!"

"All right all right. I'll stop~." Aisha pouted. Raven grinned widely and flipped her onto her stomach. He continued to fuck her the same as before only this time spanking her ass as he does it. "YOU LIKE MY BIG DICK HUH?!" He spanked her hard with human hand.

"YES I LOVE IT~!" Aisha moaned loudly and more drool came out of her mouth. Raven got seriously turned on and pumped himself into her to the max.

"SAY MY NAME!" Raven spanked both of her asscheeks.

"OH RAVEN! OH RAVEN!" She obeyed. Raven could feel his manhood throbbing.

"You want my cum don't you~?" He asked her with a grin.

"YES! YES SHOOT IT INSIDE ME!"

"Beg for it~." He spanked her some more.

"NNG! PLEASE OH PLEASE GIMME YOUR HOT LOAD! I NEED IT IN ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT!" Aisha begged while moaning loudly. Raven ejaculated a lot in her pussy one minute later. Raven was no longer hard and he collapsed on Aisha. Aisha turned towards him. "That was amazing..." Both of them were feeling very hot and were breathing heavily. "I love you Raven. Happy birthday!"

"I love you too Aisha. That was an amazing present. " They held each other in their arms all night and eventually went to bed.

* * *

**Kiyo: So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Catch you guys later! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! :D**


	3. Sakra Devanam and Tactical Trooper

**Kiyo: Did you get her yet Eve?**

**Eve: She got away...QQ**

**Kiyo: Ah well...I got my OCs to help. :3**

**Megumi: WE GOT HER!**

**Kiyo: Oh~? Put her in the room we prepared.**

**Megumi: *carries a sexually drugged Ara to the room***

**Kiyo: So which lucky boy gets Ara~?**

**Plot: After the Elgang had defeated Ran, turning him back into Aren and freeing Hamel, they decide to take a break in Hamel. Everyone was celebrating the liberation of Hamel except for a certain Prince who was depressed with the fact that he still hasn't found his father. He sectioned him off from the others and purposely avoided them during the day and doesn't join in on the conversations at meal time. Ara WANTS to help him but doesn't know how. A certain elf that we all know turns dirty and forms a plan of her own which involves making Chung feel better and helping Ara out get closer to Chung.**

**Kiyo: Aw shiet now you now. :3 Derp have fun~.**

**Ara: SD**

**Chung: TT**

**Raven: VC**

**Rena: GA**

**Aisha: DW**

**Eve: (None cause she is in Altera, rebuilding the nasods the way that they are supposed to be.) :3**

**Elsword: RS**

* * *

**~Sakra Devanam and Tactical Trooper~**

"Father where are you?" Chung asked while he was staring at the bright, blue sky. He stood at the edge of the balcony and rested his arms on the railings. '_I thought for sure that I'd find you after defeating Aren...' _Chung thought. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Chung...Are you ok?" A certain Ara Haan asked sweetly.

"Just leave me alone!" Chung pushed her hand away and walked back inside. Ara bit her thumb slightly._ 'What's wrong with Chung I wonder...?' _Ara thought as she hurried to follow him. Chung stopped in front of his room. Ara stopped just a foot away from him and stared at his back. "I thought I told you to leave me alone..." Chung said quietly.

"CHUNG I WANT TO HELP YOU GET OVER YOUR DEPRESSION!" Ara hugged him from behind. Chung pushed her away and walked inside and slammed his door shut. The sound echoed throughout the palace. "Chung..." Ara teared up a little and rested my head on his door. Footsteps could be heard as the rest of the Elgang were approaching the door.

"Did Chung get angry again...?" A certain red-head asked. Ara turned around slowly and nodded while tearing up a little.

"Let's get you something to eat sweetie..." Rena sweetly told Ara. Ara nodded and followed the elf.

"WILL YOU QUIT BEING DEPRESSED OVER YOUR FATHER ALREADY CHUNG?!" Elsword banged at the door and yelled at him. Chung just started to cry a bit.

"Guys...Let's leave him alone for a while." Aisha suggested.

"Yeah it's best we do. He must be troubled cause he can't find his father." Raven said. Everyone nodded in agreement and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ara are you ok...?" Rena said to her while rubbing her back.

"I just wanna help Chung out and help him get over his depression." Ara said while tearing up. "I love him dearly." She said to Rena quietly.

"I know you do sweetie..." Rena hugged her. "I'll make you some soup." Ara nodded and sat down at the table. Rena started humming and started boiling water in a big pot. The others arrived shortly except for one Chung Seiker.

"He didn't come with you guys?" Ara asked.

"We tried but, the kid wouldn't budge." Raven said sadly.

"I see..." Ara hung her head low. Everyone but Rena gave her a pat on the back. "I just want to hold him until he gets over his depression." Ara stood up to get a glass of water. "I'll be at the balcony. Tell me when dinner is done." She brought her water with her and walked to the balcony. Everyone was silent except for Rena who was humming a tune while putting noddles in the pot. Ara set her cup down on the oak table that was on the balcony. She looked out at the blue sky with hope in her eyes. _'Please get better soon Chung. I want to see your smile again...'_ Ara thought while she had a sad smile on her face. A finger tapped her on the shoulder 20 minutes later while she was watching the clouds.

"It's time to eat Ara." Aisha said quietly.

"O-oh ok..." Ara walked away from the balcony and walked inside the palace to follow Aisha. "What's for dinner?" She asked.

"Chicken noodle soup~." Rena announced as she carried two bowls full of it and set it down at the table for Elsword and Raven.

"Thanks Rena." They said in unison. We all stayed quiet as soon as we heard footsteps come in the room. Rena went to grab a bowl of soup.

"Welcome back Chung~!" Ara greeted him with a smile.

"Thanks..." He said quietly before sitting down.

"Um...Chung?"

"What Ara?" He asked with a blank face.

"Are you feeling all right?" She asked with worry.

"Sure..." Chung said quietly. Ara pouted at his answer. "Where's supper?" He asked.

"Right here Chung. " Rena brought it over with a bright smile. She set it down in front of Chung as he sat down at the dinner table. Everyone was quiet as he was eating.

"LET'S EAT!" Elsword broke the silence.

"Right. Rena may I help you?" Ara asked.

"Sure!" Rena said cheerfully. Both of the girls walked to the kitchen. The others waited patiently for the food to arrive.

"So Elsword...Do you think Eve is doing well in Altera with her nasods?" Aisha asked the knight.

"Probably. She's a strong girl and she can take care of herself. She will not stop until her goals are complete I'm guessing." Elsword answered.

"Well..she is stubborn I suppose." Aisha giggled. All the others but Ara and Chung started chatting about the battles that they had fought in the past. Chung sipped his soup quietly as though he was pretending that he wasn't there. _'Chung...Please feel better.'_ Ara thought as she was sipping her soup. She smacked her lips a couple of times as she found the taste to be somewhat strange. She quickly finished the soup as she found it rather yummy. She shivered a bit as she started having dirty thoughts about Chung. In her mind, she started having a fantasy which involved her on Chung's bed naked with Chung, who also happened to be naked and his member was inside her womanhood. She drooled a bit at the fantasy and suddenly she snapped back to reality.

"I uh...I need to be excused. I'm going to lay down in my room. Not feeling so well at the moment."

"All right then. Have a pleasant nap~." Rena giggled. Ara stood up and got out of her seat. She pushed her chair in and walked out of the kitchen. Another fantasy showed up in her mind as she's naked once again while Chung was sucking on her nipples. She started walking up the stone steps of the castle until she reached Chung's room.

"Why am I having such perverted thoughts..? Did Rena do something to me?" Ara asked herself. She looked at Chung's door for a long time. 'I've _never been in there...Maybe it won't hurt to look...'_ Ara thought as she walked over to his door. She carefully twisted the doorknob and pushed forward to let herself in. She instantly lost herself when she got a whiff of Chung's scent. His room was what Ara kinda expected. He had weapons on the walls. The walls were aqua blue, he had a ceiling fan on the ceiling, and he had a big square mirror sitting on his dresser. Her animal instincts were taking over a bit as she could smell Chung all over. Her body suddenly started getting hot and she closed the door quietly as possible so as to not make any noises. A third sexual fantasy came and this time she was in the sixty nine position while deepthroating Chung's manhood. _'Ok something is seriously wrong with me. I've never had such perverted thoughts about Chung and me before. Rena must have done something to me and tampered with my soup. I wonder what she put in it.'_ Ara thought while biting her upper lip. Her body starting getting very hot as more and more sexual fantasies started clouding her mind. She took off her jacket and socks to try to cool herself down. _'I really shouldn't be here but...I feel like I should be.'_

* * *

Rena grinned to herself as she glanced towards Chung. _'This should get Chung over his depression~. I wonder what kind of thoughts Ara is having~. Good thing I asked Eve to make me a bottle of aphrodisiac and send to me.'_ Rena giggled to herself.

"What's so funny Rena?" Aisha asked curiously.

"Oh nothing~." Rena winked at Chung. The others besides the elf got confused and leaving them puzzled.

"Okaayyy then...?" She said and went back to talking to Raven and Elsword. Rena smirked widely as her dirty plan started to play out perfectly.

* * *

Ara started to feel the sexual desires inside of her starting to form as her area started getting a bit wet._ 'Ah...Why do I want to do those kind of things with Chung so badly.'_ Ara thought as she started to take her shirt off. She started to sweat and blushed out of embarrassment as she was shirtless inside Chung's room. Ara walked over to his bed and fell backwards to laid on it. Her boobs bounced slightly when she landed. _'Must not..let my sexual desires take over me!'_ Ara thought as she tried to mentally fight back her sexual urges but managed to end up without her pants in the process. _'Damn it Rena...I'm so going to get you for this!'_ Ara growled slightly. She envisioned herself naked in front of the Tactical Trooper thrusting inside of her. In reality, Ara placed a hand inside her panties and started to rub her clit. Ara kept imagining as Chung flipped her over and rubbed the tip of his cock against her asshole for a bit before entering her. "Fuck me harder~!" She imagined herself saying to fantasy Chung. He thrusted faster and harder in her ass as he kept going anal with her. In reality, Ara kept playing with her clit faster and faster while moaning until she finally came inside her panties. She imagined Chung filling her ass with his hot, steamy, semen. Ara drooled a lot from the fantasy. _'Oh great..I messed up Chung's bed sheets...oh well~.'_ Ara giggled at her thought.

* * *

"I'm going up to my room now. Thanks for the meal Rena." Chung said quietly as he put his bowl and soup away.

"You're welcome~. Hey do me a favor and check up on Ara ok?" Rena begged. Chung stared at her with a blank face.

"Fine..." Chung pushed his chair in and walked upstairs. He walked slowly on the stone stairs and almost passed his room when suddenly, he smelled something strange. It was almost sweet-like. _'I'll check on Ara in a bit after I see what's up with my room.'_ Chung thought to himself. Chung slowly turned the doorknob to his door and pushed forward. He almost fell backwards from the sight of his bed. A half-naked Ara was laying on her back on his bed and her panties were soaked. His face was red as a tomato.

"I've been waiting for you~." Ara said with lust in her eyes.

"A-Ara?" He looked away. "P-Please put your clothes on." He begged her.

"No~." Ara got up and walked to him with her chest bouncing like crazy. She pushed him towards the bed and locked the door all in a matter of seconds. Chung looked like he was frozen except for the ice.

"What's the meaning of this?!" He demanded to know.

"Just this~." Ara pushed him on the bed and pinned him down. Chung struggled for a bit until Ara had pinned his arms down. Chung was surprised at the amount of strength Ara had. "Oh just relax~. I just wanted to help you get over your depression!" The bottle of aphrodisiac had completely taken over her. She crashed her lips onto Chung and gave him a deep kiss. Chung barely tried to fight back as his face kept turning even more red. Ara finally pulled away as she needed some air. "Chung I need you badly~." She nibbled on his left earlobe. Chung gasped lightly as he shivered a bit in pleasure.

"N-Need me?" He asked in confusion. Ara stood up and placed her knees on either side of Chung's stomach.

"Wanna feel them~?" Ara made her chest bounce by jumping slightly on her knees. Chung stared at her with lewd eyes especially at her chest and nodded. "Shirt off first!" She commanded. Chung sighed and took off the top part of his armor and shirt and threw them on the floor. Ara squeaked happily and started rubbing his chest with her delicate hands at wherever she could touch. Chung started blushing madly from her touch. "Ok you can feel now." Ara scooted closer to him for him to reach out. Chung reached out with his left hand and started to grope her right breast. Ara moaned softly as she grabbed his other arm and made him grope the other. Ara bit her lip to suppress her moans.

"They're so big and soft! So this is what boobs feel like..." Chung smiled out of embarrassment and let go.

"You mean you never felt them before? Not even an accident?" The naughty girl asked.

"Nope. So uh..can we kiss again?" He asked. She instantly leaned forward and kissed his lips. She nibbled his bottom lip and asked for entrance. He obliged and let his mouth fly open. She smirked against his lips and started to dance with his tongue with her own. Chung decided to play with her chest once more and squeezed her breasts. She moaned inside his mouth and sucked on his tongue. Chung wasn't sure if he felt awkward or excited seeing Ara like this. She finally pulled away slightly to give the both of them air. She rubbed her knee against his crotch slightly.

"Well you got your kiss~." Ara flipped the both of them in a new position whereas Chung was now on top of Ara. He blushed at the sudden change. 'Rena...Rena must be the reason as to why Ara is like this. Ara's never acted like this before in her whole life!' Chung thought to himself. 'But you know...I might like this new Ara.' He grinned slightly. "Chung~." She rubbed her hands all over Chung's chest once more. "You may do whatever you want to my body. Chung is the only one that I love and desire." Ara spread her arms wide open and hugged the prince of Hamel. "Except you can't shoot your seed inside of me here." Ara guided his hand to her wet panties. Chung blushed at what she did slightly.

"A-All right I suppose...Although I wouldn't try to get you pregnant anyways." Chung chuckled slightly. Ara rolled her eyes and slapped his cheek lightly. Chung smirked and kissed her neck on both sides and then sucked on her collarbone. Moaning was heard from Ara as she attempted to hide it. She closed her eyes as Chung started to kiss above her chest. Her breathing started getting a bit heavy from the excitement.

"Chung..t-take off my bra. I want to feel your hands on them." Ara told him. Chung blushed slightly as he had his hands on her orange bra. Ara got up slightly for him to unclip it on her back. Her bra was loose as she played with her chest knowing that it would slip off at any moment and that Chung would get to see her erect nipples. Chung who was starting to fill up with sexual desires as well, grabbed her bra and flung it at the floor."My my~. Aren't we happy?" Ara teased. She grabbed his head and had him put his lips on her left nipple. "SUCK IT! I NEED YOU TO~~~!" Ara begged. Chung obliged and started sucking on her nipple. Ara mewled slightly as her nipples got very hard and released her hold on him. He switched to her other breast and started sucking on that nipple as well. Ara pinched the nipple that Chung had just sucked and twisted it slightly for added pleasure. "Ok time's up!" Ara grabbed Chung and switched their positions so that she was on top of him again.

"Wait huh? I thought you said I could do whatever I want?!" Chung pouted slightly. Ara smirked and sucked on his right nipple while rubbing his left with her thumb. Chung gasped slightly and let out a small moan. The tip of her tongue danced across his nipple as she was more and more turned on. She pulled away and looked straight in his eyes.

"Oh did I forget to mention~? There was a time limit." Ara smirked at him and pressed her large bust against his rock-hard chest. Their nipples were rubbing against each other. "Chung loves my chest right~?" Ara teased. Chung nodded. He silently thanked Rena for making Ara be like this. This was every man's sexual dream, to be naked with a girl that he likes and to make love to her. Ara pushed Chung off the bed and against the wall which she pinned him there. Her hands were all over his waist as she started taking all of his armor off and putting it somewhere on the floor. She rubbed his crotch that was underneath his pants. She got down on her knees and saw the great, huge, bulge in his pants and licked it. "Can I taste it? Your great big thing~? Please let me taste it~." Ara begged.

"Y-Yeah go right ahead Ara." He answered with a slight grin on his face. She looked up at Chung while she took his pants off. Chung kicked it away towards his door. Ara gasped slightly at how large the bulge beneath his boxers is.

"It's so huge~." Chung blushed out of embarrassment as she said that. She turned her head and started sucking on his bulge. Chung jumped a little at Ara's action. _'That felt great! I'm surprised that Ara knows how to do this...'_ Chung thought as he was enjoying himself. Ara pulled down his boxers and went wide-eyed at the sight of Chung's manhood. "Wow Chung...so large..." Ara licked his tip and rubbed his testicles. Chung closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Ara opened up her mouth and started taking in Chung's large manhood. She had her hands on his waist and started deepthroating his cock. Chung's eyes rolled back as he experinced having his member being sucked for the first time. Ara bobbed her head up and down and sucked hard on his throbbing member. She pulled back with a grin. "Throbbing already~?" She teased. Chung looked away in embarrassment. Ara giggled and placed his dick between her boobs and rubbed them against his hot rod. "So hot~." Ara moved forward and back as her chest was getting fucked. Chung started moaning and opened his eyes to look down at Ara with his thing between her chest. She licked the tip of it occasionaly as she kept fucking her chest with his cock. A great feeling started building up inside of him as his member started trembling. "Yes Chung~. Pour your hot, steamy semen all over my chest~." She went faster and faster each time while Chung kept moaning. His seed shot out of and he came all over Ara's large chest. Some shot in her mouth and she swallowed it down. "You taste somewhat bitter but I still love it~." Ara started licking her boobs in an erotic way. Chung, who was still rock hard, picked up Ara and threw her on the bed. He laid on her and stared in her amber eyes.

"Can I continue?" Chung asked. Ara blushed slightly and nodded. Chung pushed her to towards the wall that was touching the bed and went down to where her panties were. Chung took smelled them deeply before he started pulling them off of her waist and legs. He threw it to the corner of the bed. His eyes went wide at the sight of her womanhood. He reached out and started rubbing her clit. Ara moaned in ectasy as he touched her pussy.

"C-Chung..If you want...you can have my virginity. Chung is the only one that I love."

"And you are the only one that I love also."

"R-Really?" Ara almost shed a tear at hearing those words.

"Yeah. I was too shy to admit it to anyone. Sorry that I acted cold to you before."

"NO NO! It's ok! I forgive you!" Ara brightly smiled at him. Chung smiled back at her.

"All right then. Prepare yourself~." Chung teased. Ara pouted at him and looked at him as if to say "Hurry up! I want you badly!". Chung smirked and put the tip of his member against her entrance as he laid on top of her. Ara didn't tell him but she was scared to face the pain that would come. Chung sensing this, kissed her forehead and reassured her. "I'll go easy." Ara nodded and waited for it to come. Chung went a bit further and felt her hymen inside her womanhood. Chung gave a single thrust and broke the hymen. Ara was about to scream in pain when Chung silenced her with a kiss which only a muffled scream came out. Blood came out slightly from Ara's womanhood as her virginity was taken by her lover. Chung started thrusting his rock hard dick inside of her wet pussy. Ara whimpered a bit during the few thrusts but started moaning in pleasure as the pain was going away.

"So this is what sex feels like~." Ara giggled a bit. Chung smirked and continued thrusting inside of her. Chung started playing with Ara's semen-covered breasts and squeezed them to give Ara more pleasure. Ara moaned loudly as he broke her with his gigantic cock.

"You're so tight." Ara blushed at his comment.

"S-Sorry.." Chung smirked and flipped her over and shoved his dick inside of her ass. "It hurts!" Ara cried out in pain.

"Oh don't worry~. I'm sure you'll experience the same pleasure~." Chung started thrusting his member inside her ass and went in deeper and deeper with each thrust. Ara soon started moaning as she felt Chung breaking her even more. _'He's right! I feel the same pleasure~. I could get used to this.'_ Ara thought while she grinned in her mind. Chung sped up his pace and went all the way with his cock inside her ass. He could feel his cock throbbing a lot. "Can I shoot it in your ass~?" He asked with a single, powerful thrust.

"Y-Yeah...I want Chung's semen inside of my ass...But you still can't shoot it in my womb. I really don't feel like being pregnant yet~." Ara giggled. Chung smirked and continued to fuck her ass and squeezed her asscheeks. Ara moaned very loudly with each thrust. "C-CHUNG! GIVE IT TO ME~! I NEED IT~!" Chung obliged as he couldn't hold back any longer and shot a big load of hot, steamy cum deeply inside of her ass. With the deed done, Chung fell next to Ara and watched as his semen started pouring out of her ass. "Y-You are really good. I had lots of fun. Did you?" She asked weakly.

"Yeah Ara I had lots of fun~. Let's do it again sometime~." Chung teased. Ara rolled her eyes and turned to face him and smacked him on the cheek lightly. Chung stuck his tongue out at her and hugged her tightly. "I love you Ara."

"I love you too Chung!" In their minds, they silently thanked Rena and went to sleep with Ara being in Chung's arms.

"Well I bet they had loads of fun~! We could all hear those moans~." Rena giggled as her plan had succedded and sipped some hot cocoa in victory.

* * *

**Kiyo: Holy moly. I write long chapters when it comes to lemons~. XD**

**Elboys: Yes you do... . *passes out from blood loss***

**Ara: *blushing madly***

**Kiyo: I forgot to mention...I would like it if you guys would give me the plot for your lemon request. S-Sorry for not asking this before. ^^; *sweatdrops***

**Elsword: You idiot..**

**Kiyo: HEY! THERE IS ONLY ONE BAKA HERE AND THAT'S YOU! *shoots a laser at him from his laser pistol***

**Elsword: OW OW OW OW OW! OK! Q_Q**

**And now replies to my reviewers~.**

* * *

**Donut34: Well no one's perfect. :3**

**Light15XV: You shall see it come inventually~.**

**Smiling Cookie: Oh really now? Well it's there so...BELIEVE IT! :3**

**Konjiki No Yami: And who's fault is that you read it~?**

**Asurade: Well you could've reviwed others ya dork XD**

**Anonymous: You'll see it eventually~.**

**Anon Author: An OC request huh? I guess I can do that. But you'll have to give me appearance and whatnot. :3**

**Sugarlatte: It's been my pleasure to write your request. :3**

**SeraphimBeatz: Thanks Miharu. I appreaciate the review. ^^**

**ChocopieCheryl: Well it's your fault for reading~. *grins***

**Awakened Hades: Too much for ya~? :3**

**Yellow: Well that's an original name lolz and ok :3**

**Era: Yeah I'll do threesomes. ;)**

**RubyCrucifix: Elsa and Aren huh? That'll be difficult but I'll try I suppose..**

**Guest: Now THAT would be an interesting one~. Fine I'll do the threesome someday. ^^**

**Kiyo: Peace out guys!**


	4. Flaming Warrior and Tactical Trooper

**Kiyo: Ok and here's number 3!**

**Elsword: My turn? :'D**

**Kiyo: Sorry Elsword but no.**

**Elsword: TwT**

**Aisha: Pervert!**

**Kiyo: Says the girl that gave herself to Raven as a birthday present~.**

**Raven: O.O**

**Aisha: Well I uh...*mega blush***

**Kiyo: You'll get to be in one eventually Elsowrd. AND HERE YA GO ANON! Have fun fapping~! XD**

**Plot: The final battle has been won. Ara has celebrated the return of her brother Aren, Chung is now on the path of rebuilding Hamel with the aid of Eve along with his father at his side. Even Elsword** **is happy with the return of his sister Elsa. But there was this one red headed half Nasod that is mourning the loss of her brother who had sacrificed himself to save her and the others. She had secluded herself from the others and Chung was worried about her and wanted to see her smile again so he planned up something for her with a little help from Elsword.**

**Classes:**

**Aisha: DW**

**Rena: WS**

**Chung: TT**

**Ember: FW**

**Elsword: RS**

**Eve: CBS**

**Raven: RF**

* * *

**~Flaming Warrior and Tactical Trooper~**

Ember was in her room sitting on her queen sized bed and stares at a picture of her deceased brother. "Blaze you idiot..." She said to herself as she put the picture down on the bed and cried in her pillow. A certain Tactical Trooper was outside of her room door while listening to her crying.

"Ember?" He knocked on her door.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed in fury and something broke inside.

"Ember!" He busted in through the door to see Ember on the ground crying while staring at a broken picture of Blaze. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey...it'll be ok..." He reassured her.

"NO IT'S NOT OK! HE'S GONE! GONE FOREVER!" She yelled in rage. He kissed her on the forehead. She blushed slightly and started crying some more.

"There there.." He gave her a hug. "This kind of stuff happens. Blaze wouldn't want you to suffer for his loss. He would rather see a smile on your beautiful face." Chung whispered in her ear. "I also want you to see you smile again. Heck everyone wants to see you smile." Chung kissed her lips. Ember sniffled a bit and rubbed her eyes.

"Y-Yeah...I guess you're right. Chung can you-"

"Yeah sure." He left to go fetch a broom and pan when all of a sudden, Ember had locked the door once more and used her dresser to block the door as well. "HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"

"IDIOT! I JUST WANTED YOU TO LEAVE! HA HA HA HA HA~!" Ember laughed evilly.

"Well..if you wanna be alone then I won't stop you..."

"That's right. Leave me alone Chung! I don't love you!" Chung winced at those words.

'It's okay Chung. She's not in her right mind at the moment. She still loves you. She just is in a bad situation right now. I need to figure out a way to help her...' He thought as he walked back to his room which happened to be right next to Ember's. Aisha happened to be walking by and saw Chung on his bed laying on his back.

"Hey you ok Chung? I heard screaming from Ember earlier." Aisha said as she sat down on his bed next to him.

"Yeah...She's just not in her right mind at the moment...I want to help her badly..."

"We all do but I'm sure you do more than others." Aisha smiled softly and rubbed his back.

"Mind if I come in?" Elsword peeked in the doorway.

"Elsword not now. I'm trying to comfort Chung here."

"I know I overheard. Chung, why don't you just take Emberout for a drink or two?" The Rune Slayer suggested as he walked over to the pair.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" Aisha stood up and yelled at him.

"Nope. I'm just spitting out an idea."

"You know what? I just might do that! Thanks Elsword!" Chung got off the bed and ran out of his room to meet up with Ember.

"Told you I ain't stupid." Elsword stuck his tongue out at Aisha.

"Yeah but..you're my stupid guy." She stuck her tongue back at him. He chuckled lightly before pecking her on the cheek. Aisha blushed slightly.

"Wanna see how it goes?" Elsword asked.

"Y-yeah..That'd be ok."

"Maybe we could get some drinks ourselves and get drunk~. You know you can be sexy when you're drunk~."

"Oh shut up!" Aisha whacked him with her staff on the knee.

"Ouch..." He grinned slightly and took her arm. She sighed and walked with him. The both of them watched Chung from a distance as he approached Ember's door. He knocked on her door lightly.

"Ember? Can I take you out for a drink?" Chung asked. A loud sigh was heard from her room.

"You just won't leave me alone huh?" She said in annoyance.

"Nope! I love you Ember!"

"...Fine I'll go. I'm getting so fucking bored here in this place anyways." Sounds were heard from inside and Ember unlocked the door and opened it. Chung instantly gave her a big hug and had his arms around her.

"I love you Ember." Chung kissed Ember's neck.

"...Chung." Her cheeks turned pink slightly.

"LET'S GO!" Chung put Ember on her back. Ember barely managed to grab a hold of Chung's shoulders before he took off running. He ran straight for the entrance to the castle and into town while carrying Ember all the way. What they didn't know was, that Elsword and Aisha were following them the whole time.

"Fuck Chung..why'd ya have to run so damn fast?!" Ember asked in a furious tone.

"Ehehehehehe. Sorry~." He put her down and kissed her cheek.

"Well..whatever. Where are we?" She asked. He pointed to the sign that was nearby.

"Phoru's brewery. The best place to get drunk. My Dad would come here for whenever he needed a drink or two. He wouldn't allow me have a drink."

"Interesting..." She walked in the front entrance without waiting for Chung.

"Hey wait up!" Chung hurriedly followed after her. Chung bumped into Ember who suddenly stopped to take a good look at the place. Massive TVs were all around on the walls for people to watch. Most of them were sports while the others were news.

"Watch it Chung."

"Sorry..." He hugged her again. Ember shrugged him off and walked to the bar counter.

"Can I help you miss?" The waiter behind the counter asked as he's washing a cup.

"Gimme the strongest drink you've got!" She said with seriousness in her eyes.

"Y-Yes Ma'am right away!" He grabbed bottles of various things and poured it in a mixer. He closed the cap and shook it in a mixer. (I don't know how this works lol. Never had alcohol before and I never will!)

"And one of those umbrellas as well~." Ember added.

"I'll pay for it kind Sir." Chung told the waiter as he was approaching.

"Chung I can pay for it. I have lots of money."

"No no no. It's my treat. I wanna spoil you~."

"Fine, whatever. This drink better be worth it." Ember said with a glare at Chung. The Prince started to sweatdrop slightly.

"I combined a martini, vodka, and some budlight." The waiter said with a smile. (Again, I don't know how alcohol works xD) He poured the drink in a wine glass and set it on a coaster in front of Ember. Ember chugged it down in a matter of seconds. She appeared to be unfazed but Chung wasn't sure.

"MORE~!" She told the waiter. The waiter poured another glass and gave it to Ember.

"May I have one too?" Chung asked.

"Certainly. It's always nice when customers come in." He put up a smile and poured a glass for Chung. Chung and Ember drank at the same time. Ember still didn't appear to be fazed a bit but Chung looked like he did.

"5 more~!" Ember told the waiter.

"My aren't you quite the drinker~." He chuckled as he prepared five more glasses. Ember drank them all within a minute.

"Ember slow down." Chung told her.

"Wat now? I likess dis driiiiiiink~!" Ember was starting to get drunk.

"You're drunk." Chung said with a sigh.

"NUUUUU~!" She turned towards the waiter. "One more pwease~!"

"See if you can make it a bit stronger for her." Chung nodded at the waiter and he nodded back. He poured something else in the mixer and started mixing it. He stopped mixing and poured it in a glass.

"This has the strength of 10 drinks! Be careful now." The waiter advised.

Ember had the crazy eyes as she stared at the drink.

"Ish so pweeeeeettttttty~." She picked it up and started drinking it. 'She's gonna be really drunk after this...' Chung thought as he watched in amazement. Ember put the glass down after gulping it all down.

"Ember you all right?" Chung asked.

"I'm fwwwwwwwwiineee~~~!" She answered back while slurring.

"Yeah you're drunk...Can I have one more of those drinks?" Chung asked.

"Certainly." He said with a smile. He got another glass and poured Chung the same drink in it and handed it to him. Chung quickly drank it down. "Will that be all sir?"

"Yes thank you. How much do I owe ya?" Chung asked.

"1,750 ED." He answered. Chung went digging through his pockets and handed the waiter the money.

"Have a good day!" Chung said with a smile.

"She your girlfriend?" He asked while pointing at Ember that kept staring at the wall while laying her head on the counter.

"W-Where'd you get that idea?" Chung asked while blushing.

"You both seem close. Don't have too much fun tonight~." He teased.

"Ah...See ya later!" He said with a blush on his face. walked over to Ember. "Can you walk?" He asked as he approached behind Ember.

"Carwie me~~~." She fell backwards into Chung's arms and was half-asleep. Chung chuckled slightly and picked her up. He carried her out of the bar bridal-style. He could hear the whistles that were thrown at him from various customers from the bar.

Chung got out of there as fast as he could.

"Ember you drank too much..." Chung sighed as he approached the castle entrance. He was answered by loud snoring from her. Chung slightly chuckled and kept walking towards the castle. He approached the two soldiers that were guarding the entrance on either side.

"Welcome back Prince!" They said while bowing.

"Thank you both. Have a good evening."

"Y-You too Sire." They said in unison and stepped aside to let him and Ember pass.

"Is Miss Ember all right Prince?" One of the soldiers asked.

"She's fine. She's just drunk and passed out."

"Ah I see. Well carry on young Prince." He said with a smile.

"You too." He carried Ember inside the castle and walked up stairs. Finally after 10 minutes later, he reached Ember's room. He set her down gently by the door and opened it. He picked Ember up once more and walked inside with her. He laid her gently on her queen-sized bed. He had no idea that Ember was actually awake the whole time.

"Gotcha~." Ember pulled Chung down on top of her and deeply kissed him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck trying to deepen the kiss.

'What the hell?' Chung thought as he was receiving a lovely kiss from Ember. She finally pulled away after needing a breath of air.

"Ember?" Chung asked in surprise. He could see the lust in her eyes. She pulled him in for another kiss and forced her tongue inside his mouth. She dominated his tongue with her own. She flipped their positions so that she was on top. She started taking off Chung's armor and shirt leaving him only in his pants.

"I want you. I need you badly."

"Ember you're drunk." Chung said with a slight grin.

"Maaaaaaayyyyyyybe~~~. Drunk fwom love for you~." She nipped his bottom neck while rubbing his left nipple. With their minds were focused on each other, the door closed silently.

"Well it looks like you owe me Aisha. I was right to give Chung that idea." Elsword said with a grin.

"Darn it. Fine let's go." Aisha said while frowning slightly. Elsword held out her arms and Aisha crawled in his arms. "Don't be so rough this time..."

"Fine fine~." Elsword said with a grin and ran towards his room with the mage and shut the door.

"You wanna see these~?" Ember had both of her hands on her breasts. Chung nodded eagerly. "Naughty boy but oh well~." Ember slipped off her armor and shirt leaving herself only in her flaming-red bra and pants. She had her hands on her bust and started rubbing them together. She moaned slightly and turned around. "Want a lap dance?" She asked as her back was facing Chung.

"Huh?" Chung blinked twice.

"Oh? I'll show you then~." She pressed her ass down on Chung's member slightly and started swerving her hips in circles and then forward to back giving Chung a massive hard-on. She continued swerving her hips on his member for two more minutes before deciding to turn around to face him once more. She had her left hand inside her bra touching her left breast. "Am I teasing you too much? I'm sowwie~." Ember said with a grin and slipped her bra off. Her boobs bouncing slightly as she threw it on her dresser. She fell forward and landed on Chung's chest. Chung's member kept getting harder and harder from her teases. She pressed her jugs onto his chest slightly and kissed him. Chung couldn't back no more and had his hands on her breasts.

"May I?" Chung asked as they finally pulled away from each other. Ember grinned slightly and made him squeeze her breasts. She put her lips to his ear.

"You don't have to hold back you know~." She said with a giggle. Chung grabbed her left boob and sucked on her nipple. Ember moaned slightly as she played with her other nipple getting it hard as well. She turned around and pressed her face into Chung's member. She also sat on his face which prevented Chung from breathing a bit. Chung jumped a little from the sudden action and scooted up a bit to catch his breath.

"Ah quit fucking teasing me and just get on with it already!" Chung said in rage as his dick was fully erected.

"So impatient but ok~." The naughty half-nasod unzipped his pants and pulled them down slightly. She put a hand inside his boxers and started stroking it. "On my El. You're rock hard~!"

"Not so loud."

"Chung don't tell me to shush~!" She pulled his boxers down to reveal his massive hard member. She placed her hands on his thighs and licked around his tip. Chung started getting aroused and unzipped Ember's pants. She shifted her legs so that each of them were on the other side of Chung with him being in the middle. He slipped off Ember's pants quickly and stared at her butt as it's beautifully shaped. Chung snapped Ember's flaming red panties for earlier. "My my. Playful are we~?"

"Well you kept teasing me so I'm gonna do what I want!" Chung said with lust in his eyes. The naughty prince pulled down her panties to her knees. Ember shifted her legs to let him fully take off her pants and panties. He threw them on the floor randomly and started fingering her asshole with his middle finger on his right hand and her entrance with two fingers on his left hand. Ember started to moan as she threw Chung's pants and boxers on the floor. She started stroking his massive erected cock and sucked on his tip. Chung took his fingers out and rubbed her asscheeks together before licking her wet entrance.

"Mmm~. So big." She started deepthroating him. Chung got more aroused and licked deeper in Ember's entrance earning more moans from her. She moaned as she was deepthoarting him and rubbed his thighs. "Chung I need it now~. Please ram this cock in me~." Ember begged. Chung grinned widely and flipped their postions making Chung be on top. He turned himself to face Ember directly and deeply kissed her. He pushed her body up towards the wall. The tip of his member kissed her pussy's lips before entering slowly.

"Are you starting to feel better?" Chung asked before going further.

"Yes yes now give it to me~!" Ember said with lust in her eyes. Chung carried Ember and carried her to a nearby wall while his member was still inside her. He carried her legs and put her back to the wall while opening up her legs. He had her hands on her waist and started thrusting. Ember started blushing slightly as his massive member was carving itself inside of her. Her insides tightened up around his erected member which caused Chung to thust deeper and faster. Her moans bounced around the room as she was getting what she wanted. Chung leaned forward and sucked on Ember's left breast while thrusting harder with his whole length. His arousion was full to the max as he kept fucking her non-stop. "Pour it all in me~. Every...single...last...drop." She winked at Chung. Chung smirked against her breast and kept thrusting in her all the way which kept poking the roof of her womb. They finally ejeaculate as one as Chung's hot semen bubbled inside Ember's womb. He took his member out of her damp entrance and watched it fall to the floor as some of it came out of her entrance while she held the rest in. Chung turned her around so she faced the wall as he wasn't done playing with her quite yet.

"Put your hands on the wall. NOW!" Chung commanded. Ember nodded with a sexual drunken smile and bent over while putting her hands on the wall. Chung roughly put his still hard member in her ass and started thrusting. Her moans bounced off the wall once more as Chung kept fucking her ass non-stop.

"Nng~~~! It hurts but I love it as well! Harder Chung!" Chung grinned and slapped her ass once before he started thrusting once again going deeper in her ass until he couldn't no more. He kept going until he finally ejaculated his hot, creamy cum deeply inside her. He pulled it out swiftly and watched his semen come pouring out of her ass. Ember collapsed on the floor from the intense fucking from Chung's massive member. Chung chuckled slightly and picked her up and carried her to her bed. He laid on one side while she laid on the other side of the bed. Ember crawled on top of him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm s-sorry about the way I was acting earlier...I didn't mean it."

"That's ok. I was never going to leave you Ember. I love you."

"I LOVE YOU TOO! Your dick sure likes to give me a bunch of creamy white stuff~." She said with a wink and closed her eyes. Chung patted her head and closed her eyes as well as they slept together in harmony.

* * *

**Kiyo: ALL RIGHT~! And that my friends was my first OC lemon. :3**

**Ember: *blushing madly* ANON!**

**Kiyo: ;3 He likes seeing you naked.**

**Ember: O_O**

**Chung: *hugging Ember from behind* Love you~.**

**Ember: *blushing* Love you too~.**

**Kiyo: XD and now to reply to my lovely reviewers~.**

**Awakened Hades: Well I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoyed EmberxChung :3**

**Guest 1: No problem~. I'll do anything to satisfy my readers :3**

**Seraphic Mayumi-Chan: Yeah Rena can be when she wants to be~. XD**

**Guest 2: Nah that plot isn't too hard**. **Type-H tries raping Eve huh? That sounds like it'll be fun~.**

**Anon: HERE YA GO BUD! Yeah lemons are sweet~. ;D**

**ShadowClaw07: OH my...the critic strikes again! XD But yeah thanks for the tips :3 How was it this time?**

**xXkito-kunXx: Don't worry I'll get to that. JUST SEND ME A PLOT! :D**

**Guest 3: Yes...yes she is :3**

**RambleK: I'll do that eventually. Not gonna have Chung do it three times in a row :3**

**Kiyo: Until next time folks! *flies away on Sachi***


	5. Infinity S, Reckless F, and Grand A

**Kiyo: All right let's see what we have this time. Drum roll please~.**

**Aisha and Rena: *starts a drum roll***

**Kiyo: Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnd it's my first threesome! It's RenaxRavenxElsword~.**

**Raven and Elsword: O.O**

**Rena: *blushing madly* W-WHAT?! O_O**

**Kiyo: It's just a request darling~. So take part for their sake. :3**

**Rena: Fuck...v.v**

**Eve and Elesis: Whew that was close. o.e...**

**Kiyo: Oh don't worry girls. You'll be in it soon enough~. ;D**

**Eve and Elesis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! QQ**

**Kiyo: *evil laughs***

**Chung: Start now. ._.**

**Plot: After doing the Altar of Dedication for a mission requested by Allegro, Elsword and Raven argue about who should have Rena and decides to get kinky after seeing Rena's clothes being torn even more than before they completed the dungeon. Elsword and Raven's sexual desires rise to the max and decide to bring Rena to the bedroom. Will Rena go along with it or what?**

**Kiyo: The plot is short isn't it? :3 Well whatever, this lemon might be a bit smaller than others but I'll do my best to write it! :)**

**Rena: GA age unknown**

**Raven: RF 28**

**Elsword: IS 18**

* * *

**Infinity Sword, Reckless Fist, and Grand Archer~.**

"We finally made it to the boss." Raven confirmed.

"Finally. These stupid guys were boring. Not worth killing." Elsword said with a grin as he flicked some demon blood off of his sword. Rena sighed and walked forward.

"You should've been more cautious Elsword. You're far too reckless! I mean look at your clothes! They are all torn." Rena scolded him.

"Well your clothes are pretty torn as well. You're belly's exposed~." Elsword poked Rena's belly while grinning. Rena slapped his hand away.

"B-baka! Don't poke me there!" Rena blushed slightly while shouting in fury.

"I do what I want k?" Elsword grinned and summoned conwell in his hand and ran ahead of Raven and Rena leaving them behind. Raven merely chuckled lightly and grabbed Rena's hand.

"R-Raven?" She asked in surprise.

"Let's go."

"O-ok." Rena smiled a bit. Raven smirked and ran with her until they caught up with Elsword.

"I can handle this guy. You two take care of its minions." Elsword pointed both of his swords at the huge wolf-like creature.

"Fine but we're helping you if you seem like you're in trouble." Raven said with a grin. Rena sighed slightly.

"Men.." She chuckled slightly as she loaded an arrow on her bow and let it fly towards a glitter archer. Elsword rushed at the monster with his swords in each hand.

"FOOLS! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT THE MIGHTY BERTHE?!" The massive wolf-like creature let out a powerful roar which stopped Elsword in his tracks. Elsword simply grinned and chuckled lowly.

"Bitch my sister's stronger than you and I bet she could beat you without breaking a sweat. I'd say I'm pretty powerful myself but NO ONE'S beaten my sister."

"Is that so huh? Let's see you try to beat me!" Berthe challenged.

"I warned you~." Elsword winked at the beast and charged him.

"That idiot better be careful for what's in store for him." Raven said as he punched through a glitter defender's shield with his nasod arm and hit it square in the face. Raven pulled back and watched it fall. He finished it off by stabbing his sword into its chest. The beast moved no more as its heart was punctured by Raven. "What a joke of a monster." Raven pulled the blade out and picked up the demon and threw it at a glitter archer. The demon archer went down hard and the sound of its neck broken pleased Raven. Rena shivered slightly from the sound for a second before she resumed fighting. She fired off three arrows and they all pierced the hearts of a glitter charger, a glitter archer, and barely a glitter defender.

"SWORD BLASTING!" Elsword stabbed his cornwell into Berthe's leg and then summoned three more cornwells and they stuck itself in Berthe's leg as well. The beast roared loudly and Elsword jumped backwards to avoid a swipe. Elsword rolled past the beast and threw a cornwell at Berthe's back and it erupted in a storm of mini cornwells striking the beast and holding it in place, causing it to have many wounds.

"You'll pay for that stupid kid." Berthe let out a mighty roar which sent Elsword flying backwards. Elsword managed to land on his feet thankfully and grinned.

"I'm no kid. I'm the Infinity Sword! CAPABLE TO HAVE AN INFINITE NUMBER OF SWORDS!" _'Watch me carefully Rena.'_ Elsword thought as he glared at Berthe. Berthe turned around to face Elsword. Berthe's eyes glowed with a blue,bright light. He crouched down and shot out a large blue beam from his mouth. Elsword barely dodged it by rolling away. He winced in pain as the force from Berthe's ice blast got his hand and sent his cornwell flying out of his hand.

"ELSWORD! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" Rena shouted with worry in her voice.

"Don't count me out yet!" Elsword said while he used his right hand that wasn't damaged and pointed his sword at Berthe. "You'll pay for that asshole." He said with a growl in his voice.

"Elsword I'm helping you." Raven said as he stepped in between the red-head and the beast.

"Oh~? Another prey huh? It doesn't matter if even there is a hundred of you!" Berthe leaped high into the hair and fell towards Raven.

"RAVEN!" Rena watched in horror as Berthe was a few feet away. Raven simply sighed and utilized his arm to surround himself inside a black sphere which sent out sharp metal needles in all directions around him and pierced Berthe's feet.

"RENA NOW!" He yelled in rage.

"R-right." Rena nodded at Raven who happened to be trapped under Berthe. Rena loaded an arrow in her bow and poured all of her magical power. She leaped high into the air in front of Berthe and released the arrow. "AERO STRAFE!" Her arrow soared towards Berthe and exploded upon impact on his chest and knocked him off of Raven.

"Nice one Rena!" Raven dismissed the spiky, iron ball and walked up to Berthe who was squirming on the ground in pain and soaked the ground with his blood.

"I'm supposed to be unbeatable..." Berthe said in a low voice.

"Yeah well guess what? You just lost." Raven grinned.

"Spare me please..." The beast begged.

"Hmm..." Raven raised his nasod arm and walked up to Berthe's head. "I don't think so. X-CRASH!" He leaped at Berthe's face and scratched it with his nasod arm in an x shape and jumped backwards. Explosions soon appeared and took Berthe's head clean off soaking Raven's armor in its blood. "You'll probably try to kill us in our sleep."

"Raven you jerk! I was supposed to kill him!" Elsword threw his sword down at the ground in rage almost skewering his own foot.

"Now now, I told you we'd help if you were in trouble. I never said I'd let you kill him." He grinned sadistically.

"You jerk!" Elsword whined.

"Now now guys. Stop fighting with each." Rena pulled both of them in for a group hug. "All that matters is that we defeated Berthe and his minions. So behave now ok~?" She said in a cute tone.

"Ok..." They both said quietly. They both secretly enjoyed the feeling of Rena's chest pressing against them slightly.

"Let's head back now." The elf released them.

"Shouldn't we seal the portal though?" Raven suggested as he pointed to the giant swirling portal that could let new demons in at any moment.

"Oh yeah. Silly me. Do you think one of you could...?"

"On it!" Elsword rushed to the giant portal. "FINAL STRIKE!" He slashed it in a large slash and a black hole appeared. A glitter demon archer had appeared from the portal only to be sucked in the black hole. The black hole exploded and destroyed the portal into pieces. The remains of the portal suddenly disappeared like it never existed in the first place. "Well that takes care of that."

"Nice one Elsword!" Rena smiled at him.

"Thanks. Still...it wasn't as good as defeating Berthe which YOU two had to do." Elsword gritted his teeth as he tried to move his hand.

"Are you all right?" Rena asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I was." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well ok then let's go home and get you treated!" Rena grabbed his good arm and dragged him home while Raven was left alone.

"Guess they forgot about me. Oh well, I can't blame Rena for worrying about Elsword more than me." The Reckless Fist chuckled and followed them. It was almost nightfall when they soon got back to the small house that Allegro let them stay in. Allegro was busy mixing up some potions outside on a table until he noticed Elsword, Rena, and Raven had arrived.

"Oh! Welcome back fellow warriors! I assume you defeated the demons for good?" Allegro asked.

"Yep. It's all good." Raven said with a grin.

"Excellent! Thank you so much for freeing us from the demons!" He repeatedly started bowing.

"No need for that~." Rena laughed awkwardly.

"You're welcome to stay here to rest as long as you like!" Allegro thanked them once more.

"Thank you. Do you think you can help Elsword with his hand?" Rena asked the alchemist.

"Hmm...Let me take a look." Elsword approached him and showed him his hand that was damaged from the battle earlier. "I have just the thing for that." He went inside his house to go look for something. He finally returned 10 minutes later. "Sorry for the long wait but I found it!" Allegro held up a rather odd-looking cup and showed Elsword. He took a look to see that it looked blue.

"What is it?" The Infinity Sword asked.

"Medicine made from the rare moon flower. It only blooms during the full moon so it's rather hard to find in the daytime." (I just made that shit up xD)

"I don't know about this..." Elsword stared at the blue drink.

"I've tested it myself! Drink it please." The alchemist urged.

"Well...All right then. Here goes nothing!" Elsword put the cup to his lips and slowly started drinking the strange blue liquid. He tried not to gag as he swallowed it all. "Well...that was disgusting." He simply said. His injured hand started to feel warm. "My hand..."

"It's working!" Allegro said in excitement.

"It's getting warmer." Elsword noticed.

"Won't be long now." Allegro assured him.

"OWWWWW! HOT!" Elsword's hand glowed slightly from the potion and had him screaming.

"Elsword!" Rena shouted in worry and was about to rush to his aid when a hand had plopped on her shoulder.

"He'll be all right. I can sense it." Raven reassured the elf. Rena just wanted to hug Elsword and tell him that everything would be all right. Elsword suddenly stopped screaming as he clasped his had with his other hand.

"H-Hey! It stopped hurting!" The red-head separated his hands and played with the one that was injured not too long ago. "It feels great! Like it never was injured at all!" He said in amazement. "Why didn't you tell me that it would hurt though?!"

"S-Sorry! Would you have drunk it if I told you the effects?" The Alchemist said while he bowed twice.

"No need to bow Allegro. Ok so I wouldn't have.." Elsword admitted.

"Thanks Allegro! We appreciate you helping Elsword!" Rena gave the alchemist a bright smile.

"It's the least I could do. After all, you all have given us hope. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go tell Lento the good news." Allegro waved goodbye.

"Wait what about this cup?" Elsword stopped him by placing a hand on Allegro's shoulder.

"Oh that thing? Just leave it in the house." He simply said.

"Oh all right."

"Have a good rest warriors." The Alchemist took off.

"Have a nice evening!" Rena yelled as he took off.

"Ugh..I think I'll lie down. That potion MAY have healed my hand but it doesn't cure how tired I am."

"Shall I sew up your clothing then?" Rena asked.

"Eh sure I suppose. I'll leave it by the door..." His stomach interrupted him. "Ah..." Rena started giggling.

"Someone's hungry~. I'll fix us up something for dinner then." Rena headed inside for the kitchen.

'She'd make a great wife someday if I asked her out then proposed to her.' Both Raven and Elsword had this thought.

"Shall we go in?" Raven suggested. Elsword nodded and went inside first. Raven soon went in after the Infinity Sword. It was a small house with only two bedrooms. Raven and Elsword had to share one while Rena had the other to herself. Raven and Elsword sat themselves on the couch in the living room and relaxed.

"Hey Raven.."

"What is it Elsword?"

"What do you think of Rena?" Elsword asked in a serious tone.

"What do I think of Rena? Hmm...I think of her as wonderful girl. She's kind, beautiful, breathtaking, cheerful, and fearless. I could go on and on about Rena." He said with a smile.

'I think about her just the same.' Elsword thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Something up Elsword? Why you ask?" Raven said curiously.

"I guess we're rivals."

"Rivals? What are you on about?"

"I think of her the same way..." Elsword admitted.

"What..you...I thought you liked Aisha!"

"Not so loud. Rena can hear pretty well with those ears." Elsword said silently.

"Ah.." Raven face palmed himself for forgetting. "I thought you liked Aisha." He said in a low voice.

"No...we could never be together. We fight too much. Besides I like Rena WAY more than you."

"Oh yeah? Well I like her more."

"NO ME!"

"ME ELDORK!" They glared at each other.

"Time to eat~!" Rena announced as she hopped in the living room.

"We'll settle this some other time." Raven said with a low growl. Elsword growled in response and nodded.

"Eh? Did I miss something?" The elf tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just eat." Raven put up a fake smile.

"Yeah listen to Raven." Elsword also put up a fake smile.

"You guys are acting a bit weird..." Rene stared at them strangely.

"N-no we ain't! We're perfectly fine me and Elsword are. Right Elsword?" The Infinity Sword nodded as his answer. Raven started to sweat slightly.

"All right then I guess. Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes." The elf headed back to the kitchen.

"That was close..."

"Dude let's just ask her now. Get it over with already you know?" Elsword suggested.

"What? You serious? That's a bad idea."

"I think it's a good idea to let her know about us."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well...because...it's not the right time yet."

"Then after dinner then?"

"Fine..." Raven sighed.

"If she chooses either of us, we just have to accept it ok?" Elsword put out a hand.

"All right." A sound of something fell on the ground from the kitchen. Both of the warriors instantly got up and ran to the kitchen to find Rena on the ground with her back facing them.

"RENA!" Raven and Elsword said in unison with worry.

"Don't worry guys. I'm all right." She started to stand up until a ripping sound was heard. Somehow...The top of Rena's Grand Archer outfit was ripped off exposing her breasts.

"EEEP!" The elf covered her chest with arms trying to cover them. She noticed that both men were staring at her. "Don't look you two!" She ordered.

"R-right sorry." Elsword apologized and covered his eyes with his hand. However Raven just kept on staring and walked towards Rena. Rena was about to step back when Raven wrapped his arms around her.

"R-Raven?!" The elf said in shock.

"Why would you hide such a wonderful thing~?" He said in a soothing voice.

"H-Huh?!" The elf squeaked as Raven picked her up and carried her to the couch. He laid her on the couch and got on top of her while pinning her arms down to the couch. "W-What are you-" She let out a small moan as Raven nibbled her ear. She struggled under his body to try and escape but to no avail. "Hey let me-" Rena was silenced by a kiss.

"Don't talk." Raven grinned.

"RAVEN YOU BASTARD!" Elsword marched into the living room to find Raven on top of Rena. He marched over to the two of them.

"Elsword thank goodness. Raven's acting weird and I-" She let out a small moan as Elsword bit her delicate neck lightly.

'Elsword too?! Oh no..what do I do?! Oh wait I know!'

"H-Hey. Dinner isn't done guys. Aren't you h-hungry?" She asked desperately hoping that her plan will work.

"She's right Raven. Dinner isn't done. Go shut off the stove will ya?" Elsword asked nicely.

"No. Will you do it instead?" He asked back.

"No."

"Then I won't either."

"Let's let Rena decide."

"Ok. So who should turn off the stove Rena?"

"Uh...Raven."

"HA!"

"Ugh...Fine then I'll go." He got off Rena and quickly went to the kitchen. Rena squealed happily and tried to get up but was held back down by Elsword.

"E-Elsword! Please release me!"

"..." He just stared at the Elf with lust in his eyes. Rena looked away as a blush was rising to her cheeks. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. He nibbled her bottom lip asking for entrance. Rena refused to open up her mouth. Elsword grinned as he started rubbing her nipples. The Grand Archer bit her lips down hard to try not to moan. Elsword inched down while still pinning Rena's arms to the couch and sucker on her right breast. Rena's eyes went wide-eyed as she felt Elsword's tongue occasionally flicked against her skin. She couldn't resist moaning thus giving Elsword the chance to go back to Rena's lips and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Rena couldn't help but moan as Elsword pinched her now erect nipple in the passionate kiss. He stayed like that for a minute before needing to breathe.

"Please...stop this now."

"Hmm...No." The Infinity Sword bit her neck once more leaving a mark. Rena whimpered a little as she sensed that Elsword was not being himself.

"Ok I'm back! Elsword get off of her." Raven ordered. Elsword turned to look at him.

"Ok." He picked up Rena and carried her away to the bed room.

"HEY!" Raven chased after him and put a foot in the door just as Elsword was just closing the door.

"Tch. Fine, we both can please Rena." Elsword opened the door for Raven and let him in. Elsword threw Rena on the large round bed.

"I don't want this!" Rena said as she bounced on the bed and her chest was bouncing slightly too. Raven walked over to Rena and quickly pinned her arms down to the bed once more before she could do anything. Elsword locked the door just in case if someone were to come. He then walked to Rena and Raven also and sat next the elf. Both Raven and Elsword went down with their heads and sucked on Rena's nipples. This made Rena moan loudly against her will and her face was blushing terribly.

"Oh but you do~. It's our turn to take care of you." They both had lust in their eyes and attacked her breasts again with their tongues.

"Please...don't..." The elf squirmed a bit in pleasure and couldn't resist moaning. They ignored Rena and kept on sucking on her breasts. _'What is with them?! This feeling...it feels so good! I feel so hot...' _She had no choice but to moan. That only aroused the two men and they sat up and took their shirts off. Rena blushed a bright red from the sight. Raven and Elsword's abs were very muscular and they had the perfect bodies. Rena drooled a bit unintentionally. They crawled towards Rena on the soft mattress and got close to her. Raven pressed his lips on Rena's while Elsword found his way to Rena's delicate neck and bit down on it slightly earning a small moan from the elf. Raven pulled Rena's tongue inside his mouth with his own and fondled with one of her breasts with his human hand while Elsword fondled with the other.

"You know you like it Rena, admit it." Elsword grinned and bit down on her nipple. A small moan was heard from the elf. Elsword looked up to see Rena with a small blush rising to her cheeks.

"Why...?" Rena pushed Raven back a bit.

"Why what?" The Reckless Fist asked.

"Why are you two doing this two me?" She looked away as she asked this.

"Because we love you~. We want to please you~." Raven laid on the bed. Elsword pushed Rena on top of him. Raven wrapped his arms around Rena while Elsword laid on top of her. Rena let out a squeak as Raven stuck a hand inside her skirt. Elsword forced his tongue inside Rena's mouth.

"Take it off..." The elf spoke in a whisper.

"Take what off?" Elsword asked. Rena guided his hands to her skirt. Elsword nodded and had his hands on her skirt. He slid it down her sexy legs. Raven's hands started rubbing Rena's waist.

"Have your way with me...Do whatever you want to me Raven and Elsword because I love you both." She said with a smile. (I know that loving two people is wrong but let's just pretend ok~?)

"This night's gonna be awesome Raven. Let's get to it Raven."

"I was gonna say the same thing my friend." Raven said with a grin and had his hands on her chest and rubbed them vigorously. Elsword rubbed her breasts together and kissed each nipple. He squeezed both at the same time earning from a loud moan from Rena. You could clearly see her red face as she was enjoying this very much. Raven repeatedly kissed Rena's neck and her back. Elsword started rubbing his hands against the front of Rena's panties in between her legs. Rena could feel herself getting wet. Elsword slid a hand inside and rubbed her cunt. Rena bit down on her bottom lip to supress a moan. The Infinity Sword swiftly took off her panties and threw them to the floor. Raven's finger found itself in Rena's anal hole and thrusted itself in and out of Rena. Elsword inserted his middle finger inside Rena's cunt and swiftly fingered her. Rena moaned loudly from being penetrated in both of her lower areas. She ejaculated on their fingers a few moments later. Her body shook lightly.

"Sit up...both of you please..." The elf begged. Elsword got off of Rena and sat next to her. Rena got off of Raven and he sat up next to Elsword. They watched as Rena started unzipping their pants and pulled them down. Her face flushed from seeing the bulge beneath their underwear. She used her hands to grip the bulges beneath their underwear and gripped them hard slightly. They got a massive hard-on from her touch. Rena now being dirty, swiftly pulled down their underwear and gasped at the sight of their large cocks. "Think I'll start with Elsword first." Rena went over to Elsword and bent down a bit licking his tip while using a hand to stroke Raven's hard-on. Rena went down a bit further while wrapping her tongue around his erection. She bobbed her head up and down as she did her best to please Elsword with her mouth. She got turned on and went faster as soon as she heard him moan in ectasy. She tried a little further while coughing a bit. She ignored it and sucked harder on Elsword's erection. She stroker harder on Raven's massive hard-on as she could feel his hardness. She pulled up of Elsword with a slight popping sound and went over to Raven. She took her hand off of his dick and placed the other one on Elsword's as she started sucking on Raven's tip. She started stroking Elsword as she went down further having Raven's cock fill up her mouth. She did the same thing to Elsword and wrapped her tongue around Raven's erection and bobbed her head up and down.

Raven placed his hands on Rena's head and moved her hair away from her face. Rena attempted to go deeper and forced Raven's cock to go down her throat. She coughed slightly and pulled back up a bit. She stroked both Raven and Elsword's dicks at the same time making sure they were hard as possible. Rena opened her mouth wider and went down further trying to swallow Raven's dick. She succeeded in doing so and had her lips pressed against his base. Unable to breath, she immediately pulled back and slid off of Raven's erection with a loud popping sound.

"Both of you..taste great." She had bits of drool hanging from her face. Raven grabbed Rena and laid down with her on top of him on the soft bed. Elsword opened up her legs and positioned himself between her entrance. Raven inserted his member inside Rena's ass with a bit of difficulty. Elsword inserted his member's tip into her entrance and could feel the hymen inside. He looked at Rena for permission. Rena gave him a smile and nodded. Elsword did a quick thrust and pierced her hymen, taking her virginity. Bits of blood ran down from her entrance. The Infinity Sword quickly pressed his lips onto Rena's, suppressing her cry of pain. Elsword moved slowly inside her before letting her get used to it. He said sorry to Rena mentally and started thrusting his member in and out of her. Raven at the same time was also thrusting his massive member in and out of Rena's ass. Rena's pain slowly turned to pleasure as she was double penetrated. Sure it hurt for a bit, but she liked the feeling. The three of them could feel their bodies heating up from their intense fun.

"You'll let us do it inside?" Raven asked.

"Do whatever you want to me. I am happy to be with you both..." Elsword gave her a nod and began to pick up the pace and thrusted deeply inside Rena, feeling the roof of her womb. Raven also picked up the pace and thrusted deeply in and out of Rena's tight ass. They both could feel Rena's insides tightening around their members which aroused them even more. They went even deeper inside Rena earning loud moans from the Elf. Within moments, Raven ejaculated his hot, bubbly, steamy semen that bubbled in Rena's ass. At the same time, Rena also ejaculated with Elsword as he ejaculated his hot, bubbly, steamy semen as he touched the roof of Rena's womb. Raven and Elsword pulled their still hard members out of Rena's damp holes and switched positions. Raven was now on top of Rena while Elsword was now on the bottom. Raven tried to open up Rena's legs even further. Elsword had already inserted his member in Rena's anal hole and started thrusting deeply inside of her.

The tip of Raven's member kissed the lips of Rena's entrance before he thrusted deeply inside. This earned deep pleasure for the both of Raven and and Elsword started to thrust deeply inside of Rena. Rena's moans echoed and bounced around the whole house. They kept going at that pace for a few minutes. Within several moments later, they did one final thrust deep inside Rena and ejaculated. Raven also touched the roof of Rena's womb and poured in all of his hot, steamy semen inside Rena. Elsword also unleashed his load of hot, steamy semen inside Rena's tight ass.

"You're both taking responsibility if I become pregnant." She said in between breaths. Both men chuckled slightly and scooted a bit away from Rena. They carried her to the middle of the bed and laid her down. While still hard, they stood on their knees on the bed next to Rena's head and rubbed the tip of their members against Rena's hard nipples. She sighed and started stroking both of their massive cocks. She took turns sucking them both and stroked the other while sucking. She slapped both dicks against her huge breasts with delight. She urged them to get even closer. She forced them to get even closer and tried swallowing both of their members at once. They faced-fucked her for a few minutes before Rena pushed them back a bit. She took both of their members in each of her hands and stroked them.

She slapped them several more times against her huge breasts before stroking them more once again. "I want you both...to blow those loads all over these babies~." She stroked both cocks even faster making sure the tip touched her nipples in the process. Raven and Elsword couldn't hold back no more and unleashed their warm, bubbly semen onto her breasts. Elsword having the right and Raven having the left. She released her hold on them and ran her fingers all over her sticky boobs and licked her fingers clean.

"Now THAT was a great time." Elsword said with a grin as he laid down next to Rena.

"I second that." Raven grabbed a blanket from the closet nearby and laid it over the three of them while he got close to Rena.

"I love you Raven and Elsword."

"We love you too Rena." They all fell asleep strangely at the same time feeling tired from their hot sex.

* * *

**Kiyo: YES! My first threesome completed!**

**Rena: O-Ow...-rubbing her butt- It hurts.**

**Raven and Elsword: -grinning widely-**

**Kiyo: I'd say that turned out pretty good~. :3**

**Kiyomaru: So who would be next?**

**Kiyo: Not sure, although either Elesis or Eve will be in it.**

**Eve and Elesis: DX**

**Kiyo: Oh yeah...One more thing...**

**IF YOU WANT YOUR REQUEST TO GO THROUGH, GIVE ME A DAMN PLOT! This makes it easier to write since sometimes I can't come up with good ideas myself. I can't express myself enough. -.-**

**Elsword: Kiyo calm down. ^^;**

**Kiyo: Fine. And now to respond to my awesome reviewers~.**

**ChaosCore: Sure but...plot please? (I mean it)**

**I He She: You're reading the wrong thing. This is straight, not Yuri or Yaoi!**

**Anon Author: Of course you fucking loved it my young pervy friend. XD**

**Awakened Hades: I'll do it soon...maybe :3**

**SmilingCookie: -eats your cookies- I SHALL EAT THEM ALL UNTIL I RECIEVE YOUR PLOT! *^***

**Andrea: Sure. Now where's the plot..(Seriously people?)**

**3: Lol a number. Could you give me more details in this plot? **

**xXOmegaWolfXx: Again...plot...please..(I swear I'm gonna kill/break something) **

**Breathless Abyss: Hmm..good plot but..kinda short. o.e...**

**Kiyo: And that's all for now. Until next time my lemon readers. GUM GUM GET AWAY! -stretches arms and catches the bottom of a nearest helicopter with his hands- (Yes I read One Piece now :3 CHECK IT OUT! :D)**


	6. Author Note

**Ok well I've decided to say this. I refuse to write about lemons that are the main couples such as ElswordxAisha, EvexChung, and RavenxRena. Have a nice day now~.**

**Edit: AND POST A FUCKING PLOT FOR ONCE! I swear people are dumb...-grumbles- **


End file.
